REMEMBER
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Summary: Ember had always been alone since her death and lives on the chants of fans. However, this all changed when she meets a Vizard in an Oni mask.


Ember was in the Ghost Zone. The stage was set. This was her return performance!

She checked her flaming blue hair in the mirror of her dressing room. However her thoughts went back to a certain boy with pink.

However, this was no ordinary boy. He was a halfa but a bit different from the dipstick Danny Phantom. She chided herself. Danny and her were no longer enemies so she told herself to stop calling him that. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done and it was her favorite nickname for him. He was so cute when he scowled.

She thought back to a pink haired boy with blue eyes. However, that was his human form. He wasn't human by any chance since he was never human to begin with. He was a Shinigami, well not exactly. He never started out as a Shinigami anyway. He was just a spirit living in the Soul Society. It was sad that he could no longer go there for he was marked as a criminal. She thought it was stupid! It wasn't his fault he was possessed by a Hollow and was now banished from his home world permanently

The pink haired boy she was thinking about was one Ryunosuke "Ryan" Kazama, also known as Kamen Rider Oni.

He was a vizard, although not by choice. It was the only thing he could to sdo o that his soul would not be devoured by the Hollow within. The seal on his chest made sure he could suppress the Hollow and use its powers without any ill effects.

His Vizard form was cool, in her opinion, jet black body armor with chains extending from his chest and a mask with red facial markings and horns. His Hollow mask had been manipulated to look like that when he had it on. When removed, it would revert to its skull-like and scary appearance.

Ember thought back of how they met. There was a big Hollow attack and a lot of ghosts had been casualties including Walker and Ghost Writer. She wouldn't miss Walker, but the Ghost Writer didn't really deserve to get eaten.

She was running away from some Hollows in the human world and would've been eaten if a certain black armored Vizard/Kamen Rider hadn't saved her afterlife. Afterwards, she didn't know why, she had fallen head over heels in love.

Love.

That was something that she never thought of feeling ever. She would not admit it, but she hungered for love. That was her purpose for trying to take control of the Earth a while back. She wanted love. The chants. She wanted all that. Unfortunately, the dipstick stopped her.

She wouldn't say it to his face, even though they were friends and allies, but she thanked him for that. If he hadn't stopped her then, maybe she wouldn't have been able to meet Ryan.

Speaking of Ryan, where was he?

There was a knock on her door and she walked over to it. She asked, "Who is it? What do you want?"

"Delivery for Ms. McLain," the voice on the other side answered.

"Must be fan mail," she grumbled. Better get this over with. Ever since she joined the Order, all of her mail would be sent to Smart Brain and later forwarded to her. Well, at least with Smart Brain and The Order's help she was able to make it big. She was famous in the human world now and didn't need to take over the world.

Although the thoughts was still tempting.

She opened the door and was surprised to see a bouquet of black roses. What surprised her more was seeing who was holding the bouquet.

"Hey, Ember," Ryan said affectionately, clad in his armor but without his mask.

"RYAN!" she shouted and flung her arms around him, kissing him. She then scowled and slapped him. "You're late!"

"Sorry, Ember," Ryan apologized. He banished his armor and was wearing a black shirt with torn sleeves, jeans with torn knees and boots with various straps and buckles. Around his neck was a studded collar and around his wrists were studded bracelets. "I was held up. Had to purify a Hollow on the way here and pick up these for you."

Ember placed her hands on her hips and stared at her before grinning, "Fine. Get ready. We'll be on in 10. But remember that you owe me." She suddenly smirked seductively.

"I will," he said to her before stealing a kiss and running out of the room. Ember placed the bouquet on the dressing table and played with the petals a bit. Picking up her guitar from the wall, she said, "Show time."

Up on stage, with Ryan by her side, and her band, she sang her song as they played. However, she was singing this with Ryan in her heart.

_Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!_

_It was, it was September,_

_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,_

_To you, I did surrender,_

_Two weeks, you didn't call..._

_Your life goes on without me,_

_My life, a losing game,_

_But you should, you should not doubt me,_

_You will remember my name..._

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!_

_Ember, one thing remains!_

_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!_

_You will remember my name!_

_Your heart, your heart abandoned,_

_You're wrong, now bear the shame,_

_Like dead trees in cold December,_

_Nothing, but ashes remain..._

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!_

_Ember, one thing remains!_

_Ember, so warm and tender!_

_You will remember my name!_

_Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!_

_You will remember!_

_Ember, one thing remains!_

_Ember, so warm and tender!_

_You will remember my name!_

_Yeah! You will remember my name!_


End file.
